


To Save a Life

by Mayor_Ravioli



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, M/M, Nohr | Conquest Route, conquest then to revolution, ghost au, no one actually dies in the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayor_Ravioli/pseuds/Mayor_Ravioli
Summary: Something had been wrong with Takumi for a long time, ever since Corrin’s betrayal. Everyday he finds himself tormented by the headaches, and voice in his head, and after Cheve it finally reached the point of no return. Going to Izumo was supposed to be relaxing, even with the Hoshidan royals around, he knew nothing would happen. After all, Izumo was a peaceful realm, where fighting was forbidden. However, Zola had made that impossible. And it is during that fight that Leo discovers something about the youngest Hoshidan prince that he wishes he didn’t.





	1. Worthless Pathetic Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so something ya’ll should know before reading this. First of all, there might be a few triggering things in this chapter. I’m not exactly sure, but I wanted to give you a far bit of warning. Because I know something triggering DOES happen at the end, even though it actually isn’t officially stated. Second of all. I have an issue where my laptop’s keyboard kind of doesn’t, you know... work. I can get onto the thing, but if I try typing something, nothing happens. As such, there are only two times where I am able to write. And that’s homeroom, and fifth period at school. So updates will be kind of slow, but I’m really excited to be writing this. Oh, and just as another warning, I actually haven’t played Conquest, I’ve only played Birthright. I do have a Birthright AU that I may or may not do, I have some things written. But because of this, I only know the basics of conquest. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and please feel free to write a comment at the end if you liked this, letting me know that you’d want to see more.

“I’ll... kill you all... Y-yes... If I kill the Nohrians... surely the pain... the pain in my head will go away...”

_Pathetic, worthless, useless, forgotten, unloved, no one cares, no one would care, die, die, die, die, die_

Takumi clutched at his head, eyes closed in an attempt to block out the voice. “P-Please,” he murmured softly, “Not right now.”

He glanced over at Reina and Orochi, both warriors had obtained rather painful wounds in their battle at Cheve, voices low as they conversed with one another. The three of them were waiting for Ryoma in order to give him a report over what had happened. Something Takumi dreaded, it was no secret in the camp that Ryoma favored Scarlet, the rebellion’s leader, to the point where there was gossip of a potential courtship. Lead, of course, by none other than Orochi.

He could already see Ryoma’s face once he learned of the blonde’s fate. The disappointment, the heartbreak, the blame...

_It should have been you._ The sickening sight of Scarlet’s deformed, and decapitated head, held above the word on a pole as if some sort of flag, was an image Takumi soon wouldn’t forget. The girl had died for her cause, and in return she had been treated with the utmost disrespect from the Nohrian scum.

A small part of Takumi couldn’t wait to see Ryoma’s face once he learned Corrin had lead the Nohrian forces, maybe now he would realize what Takumi knew all along about that traitor.

“Eh, hem.”

Brought to reality from his thoughts, Takumi glanced up at Saizo who stared at the three of them, expressionless.

“Lord Ryoma will see you now.”

Ryoma smiled tiredly as the three entered, followed behind by Saizo, even though the war hadn’t been going on for too long, it had changed Ryoma to where he was barely recognizable.

“Good evening,” Ryoma said, “You have news of the rebellion.”

Takumi nodded, taking a step forward towards the future king of Hoshido. “I’m afraid the news is not good,” Takumi started, meeting his brother’s eyes despite the fact he didn’t want to. “Nohr’s attack against the rebellion was lead by Corrin, and...” Takumi took a deep breath. “It ended with our defeat.”

“I see.”

“As such, Nohrian savagery met the people of Cheve, and all citizens, innocent or not, where slaughtered mercilessly, including the rebellion’s leader, Scarlet.”

Takumi took a step back upon finishing the report, directing his eyes towards the dirt. Even without looking at Ryoma, Takumi knew what he must be thinking. The voice that constantly rang in his head seemed to agree.

_Scarlet would be alive if it weren’t for you, Hoshido would be better off, you’re a failure of a prince, and a brother. Even Sakura wouldn’t mourn your loss._

“Thank you for your report,” Ryoma spoke up, “Orochi, Reina, Saizo, you are excused.”

“Thank you, milord.” The two women bowed, and made their leave.

With them gone, Ryoma slumped down in his seat a large sigh escaping past his lips, as he ran a hand through his hair.

“I fear how this war might end,” Ryoma spoke. “Everyday I hear more and more about Nohrian savagery, and we suffer defeat after defeat. I’m afraid that this war will end in Hoshido’s fall, but mostly, I’m afraid for us.”

“Brother?”

“Hinoka has become obsessed with the idea of bringing Corrin home once and for all, as have I, Sakura has seen more blood and death than any fourteen year old should, but you... You’ve changed most of all.”

“Ryoma.”

“Go get some rest, we’ll be traveling tomorrow. We have an invitation from the archduke of Izumo, and I think all of us could use the break.”

“Of course.” Takumi nodded, turning to leave his brother’s tent for his own.

“And Takumi?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t blame yourself for what happened in Cheve, the only ones at fault for that massacre are the Nohrians.” He smiled kindly. “I’m just glad I didn’t have to bury my little brother.”

_Liar._

“Thank you, Brother.”

_Worthless, pathetic, useless, forgotten, unloved, no one would care if you were gone. Everyone would be better off without you. Die die die die die diediediediediediedie_

“Grrah!” Takumi shouted, punching a tree in his frustration, barely even noticing the blood on his hand that came from the act. He had to be going crazy, he had to. No sane person would be hearing voices in their head. He didn’t even noticed his retainers come up to him, having heard his shout.

“Lord Takumi, are you alright?” Oboro, the eldest (in both age and years of service) of his retainers, asked in concern.

“Should we go get Lady Sakura?” Hinata added with worry, his voice wavering.

Takumi shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut to ignore the voice. “N-No. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Oboro continued, reaching out to rest a hand against her lord’s shoulder. Takumi shook her off, not even seeing the hurt expression on her face from the act.

“I’m sure. Just leave me be.” Not even bothering to pay attention to their reactions, Takumi turned and stalked over towards his tent, leaving his two closest friends behind him.

Entering his tent, Takumi tossed the Fujin Yumi over onto his cot, teeth and eyes clenched tightly.

_No one would care, everyone would be happier if you were gone. Die, die, die, die, die, die, diediediedieDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE_

“St-Stop! Sh-Shut... Shut up!” Takumi clutched desperately at his head, tears freely falling down his cheeks. “P-Please!” Despite all of his begging, the hateful words continued, louder than before. He just wanted it to stop, it had to stop. Takumi couldn’t take it much longer.

He was moving, his arms slowly dragging himself over towards his bed. Not quite processing what exactly he was doing, or even knowing if it were him doing it. His shaking fingers found themselves wrapped around something. It was only too late, when he realized what it was.

“St-Stop...”


	2. Izumo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and friends arrive in Izumo, and find they're not the only royals there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, next chapter should be longer

Leo knew that coming to Izumo was a bad idea the moment they walked into the palace.

“Oh! Greetings, salutations, hello, hello, hello!”

Leo winced, watching as an energetic platinum haired blonde made his way towards them. A large, if annoying, smile, plastered onto his face. “Welcome to our lil’ ol’ Izumo!” He continued, coming to a stop in front of the Nohrian royals, his arms spread wide.

“While our castle might seem like a little, tiny, itty, bitty, baby to you Nohrians, I hope you will accept our hospitality.”

“I’m sorry, but who might you be?” Xander spoke up.

“OH! Silly me, I forgot that you might not know. I am Archduke Izana! First half of the divine bloodline, keeper of prophecies, descendant of the gods, and the six time winner of Izumo’s Best Hair Contest! It is so, so, SO nice to meet you all!”

“You’re the archduke?” Xander asked, skeptically.

“He’s disgustingly casual,” Leo muttered quietly, so that the man would not hear the insult.

“I don’t know,” Corrin added, “I think it’s kind of cute.”

“I’m surprised he’s able to lead a kingdom acting like that.” Camilla said.

“It’s unsettling.” Xander whispered.

“Hi Izana!” Elise said, hopping a bit forwards. “I’m really, really glad to meet you too! Can we be friends? Pretty please?”

“Now aren’t you the cutest little girl on this side of the Bottomless Canyon,” Izana giggled. “You’re my new favorite, Lady Elise!”

Elise’s smile faded. “Did I tell you my name? I know I’m a bit forgetful, but...”

“Oh! Don’t worry about it, after all, you ARE a princess of Nohr, it’s only natural that I would know your name.”

“Oh. Okay!” Elise grinned.

“Now come, come!” Izana said, waving his arms to herd the royals. “You’re just in time! Today I’m hosting a wonderful feast, with a to-die-for guest list, that I’m sure you will all love!”

“Oh, really?” Xander asked. “Who might they be?”

“Why, none other than the Hoshidan royals, themselves!” Izana giggled.

“What?” Corrin said, just as they were herded into a new hall, and came face-to-face with Corrin’s birth family. It was a new sort of sensation, being in the same room as your enemy. The four Hoshidan royals stood in front of them, none daring to move. All and all, it was probably one of the most awkward situations that Leo had ever been in. Doubled by the fact, they couldn’t even fight in hand-to-hand combat, due to Izumo’s “No fighting” rule. Though, it made it easier on Leo, that they were all looking at Corrin instead of everyone else.

“Corrin, is th-that really you?” The youngest of the Hoshidans said, shyly smiling at her, much to Leo’s confusion. Considering everyone else’s reaction, Leo had thought that the little princess would hate Corrin just as much as her siblings.

“What are you doing here?” The other princess snapped, her temper as fiery as her hair.

“How... Unexpected.” The eldest prince muttered, glaring daggers into Leo’s sister.

“Uh...” Corrin smiled nervously, shifting a bit. “H-Hello.”

“Be careful, Corrin.” Xander said, stepping forward to place a protective hand upon her shoulder. “Those people are dangerous, they would stop at nothing to take you away from your family.”

“Excuse me?” The red-haired princess asked, taking a threatening step forward. “Us steal her? How convenient that YOU forget who were the ones who took her from her real family in the first place!”

“You dare insult us? Say one more word against us, and I swear I will-”

“It’s not an insult if it’s true.” The high prince of Hoshido said.

“It sounds like you want my blade at your throat!” Xander snapped, stepping in front of Corrin, a hand on the hilt of his sword.

He wouldn’t dare try to fight the prince, would he? Leo wondered, eyeing his brother warily. Especially since they were on neutral grounds, he didn't want to imagine the trouble they would put Izumo into if Prince Ryoma were to die in their hospitality.

“Just try it!” Prince Ryoma snapped, his hand going to his katana’s hilt.

“That’s enough!” Izana stepped in between the two, glaring at both of them. “You two may be at war, but when you’re in my house, you play by my rules. And my rules say, that there will be no dying! Is that understood?” Mutters came from the two high princes. “To make sure that you don’t do anything, we will confiscate your weapons, deal?”

* * *

 

Leo sighed, fingers itching to wrap themselves around Brynhildr, he hated that they had to give all of their weapons up. The Hoshidans, he understood, but he and his siblings wouldn’t dare make such a horrible political mistake as to fight on Izumo land. He wondered where Xander was, he and Corrin had walked off to talk alone, while Elise and Camilla went to do whatever it was that woman did. He guessed it didn’t matter, it gave him time to hunt down the library. It was during his hunt, that upon turning a corner, Leo collided with someone, causing both parties to fall to the floor.

“Ugh,” Leo muttered, glancing up to see whom he had managed to run into. It was the youngest Hoshidan prince, Takumi, he remembered Corrin calling him. The problem was, that it didn’t look entirely like the boy. One thing was the color, while the body itself was colorless, looking exactly like water to Leo, he shone with a strange aura. Blue in color, exactly the same shade of blue that came from the boy’s weapon, the Fujin Yumi. Leo had seen creatures such as this, the castle used to be full of them back in the days of the Concubine War. But, it didn’t make sense. Leo had seen the Hoshidan prince in the hall, looking perfectly fine. (If not a tad angry.) There was no way he could have died in the short amount of time, especially since his aura wasn’t as blinding as a new ghost’s was.

“Nohrian Scum,” the prince muttered, pulling himself off the floor with a scowl on his face.

Now, Leo was a rather smart boy, and he knew that his best point of action would be to ignore the ghost. After all, the dramas of the Hoshidan royals wasn’t any of his business, and the less there were, the easier it would be to follow father’s order. His best course of action would be to ignore the prince, and continue on knowing that there was one less warrior in the war. However, there was one problem. Leo also was a teenager.

“You know, when you run into someone, the polite thing to do is say ‘I’m sorry.’” Leo snapped, the prince, who had just turned away from Leo, froze. Slowly turning around to face him, eyes wide, and surprisingly hopeful.

“You... You can see me?”


	3. A Great Big Happy Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo meets the real Takumi, and then Zola messes everything up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of in game dialogue, but I really liked reading the feast. And I do have some good news. I can actually get on this website at school! So updates will be easier for me, and I managed to write a long chapter too! Well, longer than the past two. Though, I'll admit, it's not exactly my best work. Trying to put the in game dialogue in, is actually really hard. Well, hope ya'll enjoy.

“You... You can see me?”

It was times like this that Leo couldn’t help but think ‘Why me?” even though he knew exactly why. Most mages, especially those who’s magical ability was as strong as his, had the ability to see “Beyond the great Beyond’ as Odin had put it. Which, of course, meant the ability to see ghosts.

“Prince Leo?” It was almost comical, Leo couldn’t help but note. The hopeful tone that filled the shorter prince’s voice. Whenever Leo had come across the other boy, he had always been so angry. Yelling, screaming, attempting to kill Corrin. Even earlier, the Hoshidan had been looking at her with a look that clearly spoke of death. Leo should have turned away, he even debated about it. The drama that was going on within the royal Hoshidan family, was none of his business. Why should the unrested spirit of one be of any of his concern? But the image of the prince, seemingly alive only a few minutes earlier, and the glow that said Takumi was a ghost that was a few weeks old, made him curious. How could something like that be possible? Something disgustingly wrong was going on. Something much more disgusting than Archduke Izana’s behavior. And Leo was seemingly the only one who was able to do anything about it.

Sometimes he really hated his life.

The hopeful look on the boy’s face had slowly vanished during Leo’s inner monologue, seemingly coming up with the idea that Leo couldn’t see him. That the mage had simply spoke without paying attention to what had actually happened when he fell, seemingly from nothing. Which was, of course, a ridiculous conclusion, seeing as Prince Takumi would’ve simply walked through Leo, if he hadn’t been seen. He turned, once again, to leave, but before he could Leo pulled himself up.

“Wait.” He said, reaching out, despite his inner protests to not taint his skin by making physical contact with the abnormally angry prince, to place his hand on the Hoshidan’s shoulder. Prince Takumi stiffened under Leo’s touch, turning around, his colorless eyes meeting Leo’s own brown. “What are you?” Leo asked.

Prince Takumi pulled away from Leo, a scowl crossing his face. What was with the prince’s emotions? One minute he was looking at Leo as if he were the answer to all his prayers, and the next he looked at Leo as if he were some foul smelling substance he had accidently stepped in. It was enough to give anyone a headache, how on earth did his family manage it?

“Excuse me?” He snapped, crossing his arms.

Gods help him.

“What. Are. You.” Leo said, emphasizing every word so that the prince could understand them. “You look exactly like a ghost of several weeks would, with the appearance of Prince Takumi. Which is, frankly, impossible, seeing as the prince was sighted, alive, only an hour ago...”

“That... that thing isn’t me.” Prince Takumi snapped, his hands clenched into tight fists at his side. . “It is merely a monster, making a puppet out of my corpse.”

“Your what?”

“My corpse.” The prince rolled his eyes a bit. “It’s what we call someone’s body once they’ve died. I had heard that one of the Nohrian princes was a genius, I had thought it would be you. Prince Xander hardly seems like a genius, but it seems I was wrong.”

Leo decided to ignore the jab, instead focusing on something a lot more important. “So, you’re dead.”

“Yes.” Prince Takumi crossed his arms. “Glad to see that you finally caught up.”

Leo sighed, rubbing his temples in annoyance. There was absolutely no way this day could get any worse. Right?

“Leo!”

Jinxed it.

“Xander?” Leo turned to face his siblings who were running towards him, weapons and staff in their hands, besides him, Leo could sense Takumi’s spirit stiffen, his glow brightening just a bit in what Leo guessed, was defense. “What’s going on?” Brunhildr was shoved into Leo’s hands by Xander.

“That man we met earlier,” Corrin said, “He wasn’t Izana.”

“What do you mean he wasn’t Izana?”

“It was Zola,” Camilla explained.

A sneer crawled onto his face. Zola, of course. It was no secret among the Nohrian family that Leo absolutely hated that slimy little mage. He would take advantage of a neutral realm like that.

“What’s the problem?” Leo asked. “Zola wouldn’t hurt us, would he?”

“No, but he would hurt the Hoshidans.” Xander said, he looked slightly uncomfortable. “He’s taken captive the royal family, and is planning on executing all of them.”

“That coward,” Leo muttered, flipping through his weapon briefly to make sure it was alright. After hearing Zola had put his disgusting hands on the tome, Leo defiantly didn’t trust him to have treated it with the proper respect that it deserved. And besides, it allowed him a distraction from the annoying spirit that stood behind him. “Is there a plan?”

Xander nodded, “We fight. If we’re going to win this war, we’re going to do it by fighting bravely against them, not by killing them when they’re defenseless. It’s not the Nohrian way.”

Leo nodded, tucking the tome under his arm, ignoring the snort that escaped the dead prince’s lips. “Shall we go?”

* * *

The fight against Zola went as well as Leo thought it would, and he smirked at the sight of the mage groveling before the five of them, begging them for mercy. Pathetic, Nohr would be better off without the slimy weasel.

“It’s over Zola,” Corrin said, the mighty yato pointed towards him. “Release your prisoners. Now.” Leo couldn’t help but let out an involuntary shiver. His sister’s voice was so... dark, unlike anything he had ever heard from her before. It made a little bit of sense, Leo supposed, after all the Hoshidans were her blood siblings. Even if she made the obvious play, and chose them, there was no changing that fact.

“Bu-but why?” Zola asked, hands raised as he trembled with fear. “I captured Nohr’s enemies, you should be thanking me!”

“Fool,” Leo snapped, briefly in his head Leo wondered where the Hoshidan prince’s spirit was. Most likely in the execution room with his siblings. “That may be our father’s way, but it’s not ours.”

“Lord Leo...”

“You are a mockery and a disgrace to everyone in Nohr." Leo continued, ignoring Zola's words. "It sickens me to think that rats like you are tainting the good name of our kingdom with your filth. Impersonating a peaceful ruler to trick the Hoshdians, that’s a coward’s game. One in which we will NOT stand for. Not now. Not ever. You’d probably want to die, rather than live in shame, correct? After all, anyone with any sense of pride would feel the same way.” He opened Brunhildr to the spell that would cause the mage the most painful death possible.

“N-No! Please m-m-milord! I was wrong! P-please, spare my unworthy life!”

“Make peace with it, Zola.” Leo stated simply, before he sent the slimey mage to the depths of Hell.

“L-Leo, did... Did you really need to kill him?” Corrin asked, staring down at the empty carcass.

“I did it so that you wouldn’t have to.” Leo told her, closing the tome. “If he had lived, I have no doubt he would tell Father that we helped the Hoshidan royals. We would all have been in grave danger.”

“Still.”

Leo smiled softly, placing a hand onto her shoulder. “You are too soft, my sister. Make peace with it, after all, the dead can’t speak.” Well, unless they were a ghost like her annoying blood brother.

“You’re right, but that... That doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“Of course, now come, we should go free the Hoshidan royals.”

“You know Leo...” Corrin cast one last glance towards Zola before she went with him. “You would’ve made a terrifying enemy.”

“What?”

“N-Nothing!”

* * *

 

“Ooh, it feels SO good to be free again.” Izana smiled, grinning happily at the Nohrian royals that were seating at his table. “Thanks for saving me! I was almost toast, but now I can toast instead!”

Corrin snorted, a smile plastered on her face.

“Ugh, he’s just as bad as his doppelganger.” Leo mumbled, dipping a spoon into the soup that sat before him. It was nice, but defiantly wasn’t beef stew.

“I was hoping he’d be a tad more... Dignified.” Camilla agreed.

“Truly unsettling.”

“YAAAY! I get to befriend TWO Izanas in ONE day! That’s a while lotta Izana. KEEHEEHEE!”

Leo ducked his head, face red from the second hand embarrassment Elise had brought upon him. He so hoped that her behavior wouldn’t make the Hoshidans think they’re weak.

“Hrrmph.” The Hoshidan high prince grunted, picking at his rice with his chopsticks.

“Is everything alright, Ryoma?” Corrin asked, leaning towards him slightly, the amusement gone, replaced by worry and care.

“Quiet you!” Prince Takumi snapped. No, not Prince Takumi, Leo reminded himself. The real Prince Takumi was standing behind his siblings, unseen by everyone save for Leo. He looked slightly sick, well, as sick at the undead could look, watching his corpse move and speak as if it were alive. Leo set down his spoon, suddenly not hungry anymore.

“Filthy traitors don’t get the honor to speak so casually to Ryoma.”

“So, she needs permission to show concern, darling?” Camilla asked with a devilish smile directed towards the corpse, twirling her steak knife casually. You’d think you’d be a little more grateful for us saving your lives.”

“Then let me make it perfectly clear. I don’t feel gratitude for what you did, saving us was the natural thing to do. Even for Nohrian scum.”

“Oh my... I didn’t know Hoshidans were such ungrateful little monsters.”

You don’t even know the half of it, Camilla. Leo thought to himself.

“How dare you!” Princess Hinoka growled, instantly on the defense, nearly standing and pointing an accusing finger at Camilla. “This all happened because of one of your underlings, right? You should be apologizing to US, not expecting us to grovel at your feet!”

“That face...” Camilla winced, “You should have that looked at, it doesn’t look right.”

“You... You...”

“Enough,” Prince Ryoma set a hand on his sister’s shoulder, and she sat down with a huff. “We are... Thankful you saved our lives.” He looked sick. “But if the situations were reversed, we would’ve done the same, so we feel no need to express our gratitude.” Well, at least it was something.

“Agreed. Though we have no need for your gratitude. We only acted as Nohrian royals should.” Xander said.

“Xander... Ryoma...” Corrin mumbled.

“Uh... C-Corrin?” Princess Sakura spoke up, ducking her head, looking shyly at Corrin.

“Yes?”

“I.. I was j-just th-thinking, th-that, I... Uh... It’s really nice to see you again. I’m glad you f-found a way to be happy.”

Corrin smiled. “Sakura, I’m happy to see you too.”

“Hrrmph,” Elise pouted, before grabbing a hold of Corrin’s arm, protectively. “Back off! She’s MY sister! MINE!”

“Ah, s-sorry!” Princess Sakura said, grabbing a hold of her Prince Takumi's arm in fright.

“Elise.” Corrin hissed.

“But she’s trying to take you away from me.” Elise pouted. “She’s my archnemesis.”

Then, the most peculiar thing happened. Azura giggled. “Azura?” Corrin looked over at the blue haired maiden in confusion. “Did you just... Giggle?”

“I’m sorry,” Azura placed a hand against her mouth to stifle her laughter. “I was just thinking that, in a way, this is all so heartwarming. We’re like one big happy family! Sort of.”

“I was thinking the same thing.”


	4. The Two Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Takumi get in a fight, and Leo has a little chat with Azura about the ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'd like to apologize. I kind of lied in the tags, by saying no one dies, and then I went and killed Zola, so I'd like to elaberate. No one who can join your army (excluding Scarlet) will die. This includes people such as Izana (obviously), Kaden, Oboro, Saizo, etc, etc.  
> Also, I'd like to thank everyone who commented, and I'm also going to try to remember to put in the thing AnonymousGeek suggested, and I hope you all enjoy the first chapter with Leo that isn't from the game. Sort of. There's Takumi and Leo's C support conversation, but otherwise it's all my own.

It had been three days since their eventful stay in Izumo, and Leo was debating the idea of slamming his head as hard as he could into a brick wall. Of course, he always discarded the thought, as nice sounding as it was, after all his intelligence was one of the few things that set him apart from his older siblings. He wasn't about to lose the one thing that set him apart from Xander and Camilla, due to brain damage.

Even if the youngest Hoshidan prince was getting on his last nerve.

"I've never known someone to be such a bookworm." Prince Takumi said, standing a few inches off the ground to hover over Leo's shoulder. "Do you ever do anything other than have your nose stuck inside of some dusty old book?"

Leo sighed, slamming his book shut in annoyance. Sometimes he really wished he didn't have the few morals that he did. He could easily get rid of Prince Takumi. During the peak of the concubine Wars, Iago taught Leo how to get rid of restless spirits using those of his dead siblings as test subjects.

But the spell was horrible, and after all this time he could still hear the horrid, pain filled screams his siblings had let out. He wouldn't wish something like that on his worst enemy. Unfortunately, that included Prince Takumi.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Leo asked, "I can't think of one good reason why you'd be spending so much time around 'Nohrian Scum,' such as myself, when you could be with your family."

The prince pouted in such a way, that Leo had to admit would have looked rather cute. You know, if he didn't hate the other as much as he did.

"You're the only one who can  _see_ me." He said, crossing his arms childishly, directing his attention towards the slim crack of light that came from the tent's flaps.

Leo tried to think of something clever to say to that, but even he had to admit the prince did have a point to his words. He didn't even want to imagine what Prince Takumi was going through. "Fine," he said "but we should get this out of the way." He turned slightly, to face the ghost full on. "You and I are NOT going to be friends."

"I was about to say the same thing." Prince Takumi snapped.

"Of course you were," Leo rolled his eyes. "You have such an arrogant attitude, and-"

"Me? Arrogant? I'm not the one going around, patronizing everyone." Prince Takumi pointed an accusing finger in Leo's direction. "You're the jerk!"

"Is that the best you've got?" Leo huffed. "Should have expected as much from such a whiny, _little_ brat."

"Hmph, I don't have to take your petty, childish insults. Goodbye." With that said, Prince Takumi turned, and stalked out of the tent. 

"Insufferable, truly insufferable." Leo sighed, cracking his book open once again, but before he could continue one with his reading, he realized what had just happened.

"Damn it!"

* * *

"Where did that moron run off to?" Leo muttered to himself, inwardly praying no one was hearing him talk to himself. (Though, with his luck Niles was right around the corner.) He pushed aside yet another empty tent flap. "Think Leo, if you were an emotional and bratty Hoshidan prince, where would you run off to?"

Leo's first thought was back to the Hoshidan army, but that was easily discarded. The prince was horribly stubborn from what Leo had gathered, and he defiantly wouldn't leave the only person he could talk to, because of one simple disagreement. His second thought was that he went to find Xander to spy on the Nohrian army. But that was an equally stupid idea, considering the fact the prince would have no use for any information he could get from Xander. Leo was beginning to get frustrated from his lack of ideas, but by a stroke of luck, his eyes managed to land onto the one person who would have (at least some) clue of where he would have run (float?) off to.

"Corrin!" Leo raised a hand in greeting, making his way over towards his sister.

"Good morning, Leo." Corrin smiled, turning a bit to whisper something to Kaze before directing her full attention to Leo. Not the least bit fased when the ninja disappeared in a puff of spoke beside her. "Do you need anything?"

"Less need, and more of a simple curiosity." Leo lied. 

"Well?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me about Prince Takumi." Leo tried to look casual about his request. 

"Oh..." Corrin bit her lip, glancing away from Leo with a clear look of guilt plastered onto her face. "I... In all honesty Leo, I really don't think I can tell you. He was gone for most of my stay, something about a kitsune village in the mountains, and I only met him shortly before Mother..." She swallowed. "And he was so angry and distrustful of me, there really wasn't any time for me to get to know him. Shortly after we all had headed to that battle, and well... You know what happened there." 

"Oh..."

"But, if you're really curious, I'm sure Azura could answer your questions." Corrin said. 

"Right, do you know where she is?" Leo asked.

"I believe she's by the lake."

"Thank you, Corrin." Leo nodded.

"No problem."

* * *

_You are the ocean's grey waves_

_Destined to seek_

_Life beyond the shore_

_Just out of reach_

The ever lovely melody, that was a sure fire way of finding Azura, reached Leo's ears. Despite himself, Leo couldn't help but smile at the sound, there was something magical about the way Azura sang. 

Making his way down towards her, Leo cleared his throat to announce his presence. "Azura."

Azura turned to face Leo, ending her song suddenly. "Leo, to what do I owe the pleasure."

"I have a question," Leo said, "One that Corrin said you might know the answer to." 

"Oh? And what might your question be?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me about Prince Takumi."

"... Come here." Azura guided Leo over to a cluster of rocks, seating herself on one, staring expectantly at Leo, who sat on one opposite of her. "Is there any particular reason why you want to know this information?"

"Just curiosity." Leo said, trying to keep a straight face, though judging from Azura's face, Leo somehow felt like she didn't believe him.

"I see." Azura tilted her head back, looking up towards the slowly changing colors. "The first thing I want you to keep in mind, Leo, is that the Prince Takumi you know is much difference from the one that I had grown up with. While he was still angry, and rather distrustful towards me, he wasn't as bad as he is now. Sometimes, I can't help but wonder if he really is Takumi."

"I..." Leo swallowed, nodding his head. "I see." 

"Leo, are you alright?" Azura asked, concern flashing on her face. "You look pale."

"Well, that's what happens when you spend most of your life in a library." Leo chuckled. 

"I see..." 

"Anyways, back to my question?"

"Yes, well, first of all, and this is something I've spoken to Corrin about many times, but the two of you are very much alike." Azura giggled into her hand. "We've even begun to call you two The Twins."

"Excuse me?" Leo asked, feeling rather insulted. 

"Well, for starters, Takumi always loved to study." Azura paused, a fond smile sneaking onto her face, "In fact, there have been countless times where I've seen Hinata, his retainer, carry him out of the library after he fell asleep in there." A frown came onto her face after saying that. "Those were the few times he actually got a good night's rest." She shook her head a bit, getting herself back on track. "Another thing of note, is that he was, is, very insecure. Both Ryoma and Hinoka were very well respected, and whenever anyone looked towards him they would use them to compare with him. Something that he truly hated."

"I see." This was getting nowhere. "If, say, Prince Takumi were to come to our camp," Leo prayed to the gods Azura wouldn't understand why he was asking what he was. "Where do you think he would spend his time?"

"That's an odd question."

"I... I just want to know who we're facing in battle." Leo shrugged, glancing away from Azura. Please just answer. Please.

"Well, since we don't have a library, my guess would be the stables."

"The... Stables?" That was a strange answer. 

"Yes, Takumi has always been rather fond of animals, especially kinshi. And even to this day I remember his reaction when I told him about the wyvern." Azura smiled once more. "That was one of the few times he wasn't hostile towards me, it was actually rather sweet."

"I see, well, thank you for speaking with me Azura." Leo stood. "I'll let you get back to your singing."

"Good luck." Azura said, standing, and leaving Leo before he could ask her what she meant. 

She sure was a strange one.


	5. Different as Can Be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leo and Takumi are actual five year olds, but do find some common ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as it turns out, I don't actually need to play through the game entirely to continue, seeing as I do need Takumi and Leo to have a relatively good relationship in order to go to the game's next chapter. However, I just finished the opera house chapter, so now I'm in the time-line of this story, which is pretty cool. (Though it wasn't until now that I noticed that I skipped a lot...  
> Oh well.  
> And to answer the question, the only relationships I will add are the ones that don't involve Leo, Corrin, Takumi, and Izana, considering that I already have relationships for them. Speaking of which, does anyone have any good recommendations for pairings? The only one I have married so far are Corrin and Odin, so i would like some recommendations if you have any!  
> And I apologize for the ridiculously short chapter. Usually when I write things I end chapters depending on where it seems like a good place, not on the length. So after so long without an update, this update isn't exactly that nice. Sorry.

 

Walking into the stables, Leo had to admit he was slightly peeved at Azura's words. Sure, she was confusing, and he never really knew her before. But did she really have to go and insult him like that? Not only that, but Corrin was in on it! Leo scowled, and before he even knew what he was doing he was speaking.

"The nerve of them" He spat angerly, debating whether or not to kick the bucket near his feat, but ultimately deciding not to. He couldn't let anyone see a prince of Nohr act so childishly. Though, he supposed talking to himself in such a manner wasn't that mature. "I have nothing in common with that... that... imbecile! Why? Just because we're both princes doesn't mean anything!"

"Talking to yourself, Prince Leo?" A mocking voice cut through the silence, and Leo froze. Of course he would forget the reason why he came to the stables in the first place. For there was Prince Takumi, looking at him with a bemused expression. Leo's scowl deepened as he stared at his enemy, his eyes flicking over to the steed the prince currently had a hand on. Marzia, oh if only Camilla knew that some Hoshidan filth was touching her beloved ride, she would have a fit.

Perhaps it would be best if she didn't know.

"Couldn't find anyone else willing to talk to you?" Sometimes Leo couldn't help but wonder how a prince could get away with being so sarcastic.

"You! I... I didn't know you were there." Leo half lied, sure he knew that Takumi was probably going to be in the stables, that was why he was there in the first place, but he certainly didn't expect the boy to hear his one-sided conversation. "Why... Why were you eavesdropping?"

Takumi rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the wyvern, who seemed pretty happy with that envelopment, even going as far as to nuzzle closer to the dead prince. The nerve. Leo was defiantly going to have to talk to Camilla about teaching that creature to have some standards.

...

Was that really the thing that Leo was concerning himself with? Maybe Elise was right, he did need to get out more.

"Though, it did sound a bit familiar. Corrin had mentioned something about us being similar during the brief time I knew her."  

"They're calling us 'the twins'!" Leo huffed. "We can't let them treat us this way! They're wrong!"

"Of course they are! You and I couldn't be anymore different!" Takumi agreed.

"Exactly, I wouldn't come near you with a ten foot pole."

"Twenty foot pole!" Prince Takumi countered.

"Thirty even!" Leo shouted, a triumphant smile on his face. Though the smile soon fell off his face, when he came to the realization of what he was doing. Was he really having such a childish argument with a dead prince? He better recover fast, in order to save his dignity. "So... Uh... Out of curiosity, what's your favorite... Food?"

Smooth Leo, really smooth.

Prince Takumi stared at him with disbelief, before stuttering out a quick "Wh-What?!"

"I read that people of similar personality have similar taste." Leo shrugged, hoping that science will make his question less weird. (Though he doubted it.)

The dead prince thought for a minute, absent-mindedly stroking Marzia's fur. "I like miso soup." He admitted after a minute.

"Mee-so soup?" Leo asked, testing out the foreign word. 

"Yeah, it's a Hoshidan dish." Takumi said, before he became defensive. "Got a problem with that?"

"No," Leo said, putting up in his hands in a mock surrender. "I like beef stew, which is like a soup."

"What kind of books do you read?" 

"I like all sorts of books," Leo said, a soft smile appearing on his face. "But I do have a passion for history."

"Is... Is it because you love to study the strategy of past battles?" Takumi asked, looking kind of nervous about Leo's answer.

"Gods don't tell me. You like history too, don't you?"

"Well... Uh... I'm sure our hobbies are different." Takumi suggested.

"My favorite game is chess. It's a tactical board game where-"

"In Hoshido our version is called Shogi." Takumi interrupted.

"And... Do you like this Show-gee?"

"I'm the best Shogi player in my whole family." Takumi declared, looking proud.

"I can't believe it, who would have guessed we would have so much in common?" Leo wondered.

"In normal circumstances I would say it would be hard to hate someone with such good taste, but..." Takumi shrugged.

"These aren't normal circumstances." Leo finished. "Well..." Leo looked away from the prince. "You... You'll probably be bored around here if you plan on sticking around." Leo said. "If you want, I just finished a book last night that you might like. I can lend it to you if you want."

Takumi smiled. "Yeah, I would like that."


End file.
